Jacket and Belt
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Meh.. Cliche plot; Two angels, male ver. of Panty and Stocking, four angels in love and then... Dunno.. JacketXPanty BeltXStocking


Disclaimer: -_- Fuck yeah. -_-

A/N: THIS IS THE ANIME VERSION! SO DON'T GO THINKING CARTOON ON ME!

BECAUSE IF THEY MADE P&S AN ANIME, IT WILL DEFINETLY CLICK, SEEING THAT THE RANDOM ANIME SCENES WERE AWESOME AS HELL!

;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_; ;_*_;;_*_;

Chapter 1: New pair of angels

"What the fuck do you want you fucking priest!" Panty snarled at Garterbelt.

"Just hurry it up. I want to go buy my sweets." Came Stocking`s indifferent voice as she nibbled the german chocolate cake settled on her lap.

"Another pair of angels will be sent here to collect heaven coins." Garterbelt replied.

"AH?" Panty asked dumbly.

"It means were going to have new co-workers." Replied Stocking, the silver fork bobbling up and down as she speak.

"That`s correct Stocking. And they`d be here right about…" A lightning struck in the middle of the church, revealing two coughing figures.

"Now."Gartebelt finished.

"FUCKING ANGELS! SENDING US OUT IN A LIGHTNING." An angry but sexy voice yelled. Panty`s sex-o-meter immediately clicked on.

"I swear they enjoyed torturing us." Came a gentler voice.

When the debris settled, Panty practically squealed in delight.

Two boys their age was standing in front of them, still coughing and all.

One has slick blond hair obviously gelled up. He wore a red long sleeve buttoned up shirt with the first two bottom opened making Panty drooling at the sight of perfectly sculpted chest. His long legs adorned white slacks partnered with black shoes while a white leather jacket draped his form.

The other one has a messy black blue hair with a couple of pink streaks here and there. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black baggy pants jingled with chains as his black combat boots glittered in the light. He wore a black with blue studded buckles belt. Stocking also took note that his ears were pierced like hers.

(To understand the looks, see this photo:

ww . /i mgres?num=10&hl=fil&biw=1366 &bih=705&tbm=isch&tbnid=oqtfcsnCk1 mRM:&imgrefurl= 3824 67&docid=ey8AviAEvBHmhM&imgurl= static . . . l. &w=630&h= 668&ei=XIQCUPT8 E8P xmA W p_JDrCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=307&vpy=296&d ur=299&h ovh=231 &hovw=218 &tx= 126 & t y = 1 2 8&sig= 1037946884 41954511478&p age=3&tbnh=159& tbnw=153&start=40 &ndsp =24&ved =1t:4 29,r:1 3,s :40,i:244)

Panty was now drowning in her own pile of drool while Stocking could only care less.

"This is Jacket and Belt." Garter belt introduced the two. The boys did observed the two girls as well.

Panty`s hair stick out on all direction, which Jacket liked a lot. She wore her red dress and white pumps. They both know they liked each other the moment their eyes met, and hopefully get along. In which they know they will definitely would.

Meanwhile, Belt was having a hard time breathing as he took in Stockings form. She was casually lying on the couch with her long smooth legs crossed with a cake settled on her stomach. One arm was beneath her head while the other was holding a fork. Her extremely long blue black hair like his were pooling down the tiles as her glazed cerulean eyes closed to savor the flavor.

"You want some?" Stocking held out one of the cakes laid sprawled around the table. His nose twitched at the scent of chocolate and he accepted whole heartedly. Stocking changed from her laying position to a sitting position to have a space where Belt could sit.

"Arigato-" Belt paused.

"Stocking." She looked at him sideways.

"Arigato Stocking-chan." He sent her a smile as he nibbled on his cake.

"Well, I`ll leave you four to get acquainted." With that, Gartebelt exited the room.

"Sooo." Panty batted her eyelashes at Jacket, who did the same. "What sin did you commit?"

Jacket smirked

"Lust." Panty cracked a lusty grin.

"It seems were on the same boat." And with that, the two practically sprinted out of the room. Probably looking for a secluded place to –You know what. Since both of them have no modesty whatsoever.-

"*sigh* how about you?" Stocking asked the gleeful Belt.

"You?" He sent her a knowing look.

"**Gluttony."** Both of them said with smirks.

"I knew it. At least Im not alone eating all this sweets anymore." Stocking said.

As belt finally finished his cake, Stocking stood up with a key.

"Want to explore the sweet shops here in Daten city?" She lent down a hand.

"I would like that." He accepted her hand as he stood up.

They both exited the church to ride Stockings black Motorcycle with hints of blue, their finger still laced with each other.

"May introduce you." Stocking pointed down at the motorcycle. "Blue Shadow."

Stocking rode unto the motorcycle as Belt rode at the back. Taking the chance to hug Stockings body near his.

Call it Angel`s instinct, but the two already had a silent agreement that they own each other now. Sure, they only met an hour ago but angels didn't waste time claiming what they marked as theirs.

;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_; ;_*_;;_*_;

"Ne, Belt-kun." Stocking asked as she peered over the pile of sweets dumped in front of them.

"Yes Stocking-chan?" Came Belt`s smiling face.

"I think we should go home." Seeing Belt`s pout, she cant help but to crack a smirk.

"Don't worry." She gently smiled at him, earning a small blush from the boy. "Were going to take these home."

Belt`s face immediately brightened.

(10 min. later.)

"Tadaima!" Stocking said as soon as she saw Panty and Jacket laughing in front of the television.

"Looks like you two enjoyed your sweet time together." Jacket smirk when he saw the two holding hands with a paperbag at each sides.

The two immediately pulled away with blushes.

"It`s too fun to tease younger siblings.." Panty smirked as Jacket threw an arm over her shoulders.

Suddenly, the floor gave way, causing the girls to squeal in surprise while the boys instinctively clutched unto the girls.

"What the fuck was that – " Panty began but was cut of when Jacket pointed at the two other angels who were now tomato red.

" – for." She finished when she saw the two. Belt had his arms around Stocking`s neck with her arms encircling Belt`s waist loosely. But that`s not the reason the two were blushing. It seems that due to the sudden fall, their lips managed to press unto another.

They quickly pulled away from each other, mumbling apologies incoherently.

"Sooooo-" Panty began the moment she snapped out of shock.

"What do you want priest?" she finished.

"A-ah ahem." Regaining his composure, he began.

"A razor ghost is currently causing havoc at the west side of Daten city. Go and bring me heavens!"

They immediately took action, ignoring the previous happening. Panty and Jacket jumped on See Through while Stocking and Belt rode Blue Shadow.

"Panty!" Stocking yelled over her shoulder.

"YO!" Panty replied back.

"Where going ahead!"

"Sure!"

Blue Shadow roared in response as they flew their way towards the west side of Daten city.

;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_; ;_*_;;_*_;

"What the." Stocking looked up to observe the huge preying mantis like ghost with sharp talons.

"Fucking Whores!" Panty yelled behind her.

Sighing, Stocking looked at her companions.

"Let`s do our magic, Belt and I have cakes waiting for us."

All angels flashed in a blinding light.

"_**O wicked spirit, born of a lost soul in limbo,"**_Panty and Stocking changed unto their angel`s outfit while Belt and Jacket`s outfits were like their`s, but instead of hearts and skirts, diamonds and pants replaced them.

"_**Receive judgment from the garb of the Holy virgin;" **_Panty took out Black Lace, Stocking stripped off Stripes I, Jacket flapped his White leather open while Belt swiftly unbuckled Studded.

"_**Cleansed of worldly impurities; return to heaven and earth." **_Panty and Jacket stood back to back while Stocking and Belt stood back to back as well.

"_**REPENT!" **_Black lace spun rapidly on Panty`s hands before stopping, revealing a diamond gun. White leather encircled Jacket`s right arm before taking the form of a diamond sniper. On the other hand, Stocking`s stripe I erupted in blue flames, Stocking wiped the flame off, looking like a gleaming katana with blue sheen. Belt`s Studded spun. Grabbing Studded, the buckle took the form of a black handle before the rest of the belt turned into a thin huge blade.

"Let`s see what this overgrown razor can do." Panty smirked as she aimed Black lace in the direction of the ghost`s head.

;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_;;_*_; ;_*_;;_*_;

Badum tss… I don't know… I just typed..

JA NE MY LUSTERS!


End file.
